


Rug Burn

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Boys In Love, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Cute, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam's beard is apparently a problem.





	Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe!

For all intents and purposes, it feels damn splendid to Dean back into his life. This means no more cold lonely nights alone in Dean's bed, no more curling up to one of the many shirts from his closet. Dean's back, an absolute physical being.

However, there is one complaint Sam's been getting since his brother's fateful return.

Sam's beard.

Apparently, it's annoying, and though Sam doesn't mind his new growth so much, Dean has taken umbrage with it, going so far as to threaten to sleep somewhere else unless it's "taken care of".

And, yeah, after last night, Sam can admit that it's becoming a bit of a problem. Rug burn on Dean's thighs sounds like a hot thought on every other day, but to actually see the effects...

A little unsettling, to be honest.

So, here is where he is, sitting on a stool in the bathroom as his older brother tends to facial hair maintenance.

"Damn, Grizzly Adams," Dean mutters. "How'd you even let it get this bad?"

Sam sighs. "I wasn't exactly worried about the upkeep when finding you was more important."

"Yeah, I get that, but come on! I'm pretty sure a bird could fly in there and build a nest and lay eggs."

"Why are you ragging on it so hard?" Sam laughs. "Jealous?"

Dean makes that face--the same face he makes when someone else is right but he doesn't want to admit it. "How could I be jealous of this? I'd be dying to get rid of it."

"You know, I've been getting hit on more and more since I grew this. It's sexy."

"Sexy? Oh really? Well, I guess I'm happy it's getting cut off. Can't have you looking hotter than me."

Sam chuckles, watching as the look of determination on Dean's face changes into one of utter delight. All he can imagine is the pure expression ecstasy Dean had as he buried his face between his thighs, licking and teasing and bringing him closer and closer to the brink of no return. He didn't hear many complaints during the act, so...

"I didn't act on it," Sam says softly. "In case you were wondering."

Dean hums, trimming up Sam's beard. "I wasn't, but I guess I'm glad I know. Almost done, just finishing up now."

"You should grow a beard too, Dee. It would look great on you."

"Not in a million years." Soon enough, Dean stops, wiping Sam's face down with a clean towel. Sam gazes into the mirror, turning his head and feeling the stubble on his cheeks and jaw. "There. All done. That'll be $36.00."

Sam bares his teeth, putting his large hands on Dean's hips. "Ooh, I don't have any cash on me. Any other way I can pay for this appointment?"

Dean rakes his eyes over Sam's naked torso, coming to stop at his irresistible lips. "I can think of a few ways, all involving your mouth."

" _Just_ my mouth?"

"I'd welcome other parts of you as well."

"Yeah, I bet you would. Come e're."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slut for Shirtless Sam.


End file.
